Arthur and Maria Clara
by Rianne11
Summary: Falling in love is difficult, especially when you don't want to fall for the same person twice. OC!Philippines and England
1. Chapter 1

"Philippines? You want her to stay at my house?" Arthur's thick brow rose up as he asked his superior.

"Yes, it's the least we can do for her or do you want her to stay in a hotel? If you're uncomfortable with the idea?"

"No, it's fine. She can stay in my house. Plus it's good to have company once in a while." Arthur smiled as she remembered Maria from past World Meetings. He was about to walk out of the room when he asked "Oh, I forgot to ask, when will she arrive?"

"This afternoon"

"Bloody Hell!, You could have told me earlier. I need to go and freshen up." He walked vigorously, he was almost running. Visualizing what Maria will look like when they meet made him blush.

When Maria arrived at the London International Airport she first went to the baggage claim area, but unfortunately she couldn't find her baggage, she asked for assistance and found out that her baggage was in New York.

"New York?!" she asked. Her mouth fell at the sound of the city.

"Don't worry Madam, we will try to retrieve your baggage as soon as possible"

"When will my baggage arrive here?" she asked

"In five days". She just nodded not wanting to show her anger for what happened, and thanked the clerk.

Still furious at what happened, Maria walked out of the airport and sat on a bench that was a little far. Still moping about her lost baggage.

"How am I supposed to attend a meeting with no formal clothes, nor underwear! Ugh, I can't believe this is really happening to me! Grr"

"What can't you believe?" A male voice came beside her and Maria turned her head and she saw "Arthur! Oh my god, I've missed you" she jumped and hugged Arthur tightly receiving a blush from him. "Good to see you again, Maria" as he tighten the hug then let her go afterwards.

Arthur was astonished by the woman's beauty. Maria was wearing an off shoulder tee that had the British flag as a print, then wore denim shorts and ankle boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, her bangs fell off her face and she smelled of Jasmine.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm still full, I bought some food in the airport"

"I'm sure you're very tired, do you want to head back to my house?, I'm sure your superior told you that you will be staying at my house"

"Of course he did. And no, I'm not tired at all, why don't you show me around? This is after all London, one the most beautiful places in the world"

"Thank you, so where do you want to start? Buckingham Palace? Trafalgar Square?"

"Why are you asking me, that is why I have you as my personal tour guide, I mean who else would be perfect for the job, right?. I want to explore every nook and cranny of this place" Maria gave out a laugh

"As you wish milady" Arthur bowed and notice that a blush crept up the woman's face.

Maria then noticed that making a chivalrous gesture, made Arthur hotter in her perspective, wearing a brown three piece suit. She was snapped back to reality when he asked a question.

"Uhm Maria, don't you have any baggage with you?" he asked noticing that the woman didn't have anything with her.

"Well that's kind of the thing, my baggage was misplaced and now it is in New York, five days will have to pass before it can arrive here" her smile turned into a frown. "Now I have nothing to wear, not even for the meeting and most of all I don't have any- err" Maria stopped before she could say the word underwear, she was talking to a gentleman after all.

"Don't have any what?" Curious to why she didn't finish her sentence.

"Nothing, nothing" she avoided eye contact so he wouldn't see that her head was at the same shade of a tomato.

"Come on Maria tell me" he was eager to know, and then a slight pause then he remembered the things people usually put in their baggage. His smile formed 'o' and then giggled.

"Aw, please don't tease me Arthur, Now I have to buy underwear, and it's kind of embarrassing having you with me while I choose and try on those stuffs"

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you outside of the store while you're shopping for those"

"Thank you, You're a real gentleman Arthur" Maria then planted a kiss on his cheek, and his heart beats faster than ever.

"What are we waiting here for, let's go and find you clothes" he said grabbing her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"First let's find you something to wear to the meeting" as Arthur drags her in a boutique. Maria was amazed at the clothes in the shop. So elegant and classy. But she knew she couldn't afford those clothes plus it would be very impractical of her spending money on something simple. She looked for the simplest one. A blazer and a skirt and gasped when she saw the price 'Holy Crap! £1000'. She let out a sigh and went to Arthur.

"So did you find anything you like?"

"Unfortunately, no"

"Why? This store is the best of the best when it comes to sophistication and elegance"

"That's the thing, The clothes are all so gorgeous, but it would be very impractical of me buying something expensive when my country is in the brink of crisis, plus I think simplicity suits me more"

"I like your spunk lass. You remind me of Switzerland when it comes to thriftiness. Come on, let's find another shop"

As they walked, they found a vintage store and Maria found a navy peplum dress for the meeting which she really like and it was cheap, so she bought it. After a few more stores, she bought other clothes for her casual wear.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, for dragging you into this"

"No worries, It can't be helped since you'll have nothing to wear. So are we finished?"

"Well, I still have to look for undergarments" she said shyly.

"Oh, I know a place, it's just a few blocks from here"

"Really? I didn't know you were into lingerie" and Maria burst out laughing.

"It's not like that, I mean I do know every nook and cranny of this place"

"Sure you do" then she winked at him and let out small giggles.

After a few minutes of walking it began to rain. They quickly entered the store.

'I guess I'm not gonna wait outside then' Arthur let out a small grin which was kind of creepy considering they were in a lingerie store.

Maria shyly picked up bras and panties, ones with lace, some has printed skulls over them and some of various colors. She spotted a matching bra and panty that has the British flag. She thought it would be kind of a souvenir for her.

Arthur sat on couch while waiting for Maria to finish trying on her undergarments. She left her things with Arthur then Suddenly her phone vibrated and someone was calling her, so Arthur went to the changing room and since there were no doors only drapes he could see Maria in a black panty shorts with fishnets and a black lace bra, then trying out different poses which made Arthur really hot, so he kept spying on her.

**Maria's POV**

'Maybe I'll try the posing like this' there was a pole inside the room so she could do anything she want with the pole then she caught in the image of Arthur in the corner of her eye peeking at her, but she didn't let him know that she knew he was peeking. She gave a devilish grin 'Damn Arthur, you dirty naughty little pervert, And I thought you were a goody two shoe gentleman. You want a show, I'll give you a show.'

She then grabbed the pole and danced like a professional stripper. 'Good thing those pole dancing lessons paid off'.

**Arthur's POV**

"Maria someon-" he stopped at the sight he was seeing.

'Wow Maria, looks hot'

'She should bend down a little more'

'God that pose makes her ass look-'

He was stopped as he thought Maria's eyes caught him. 'Snap out if Arthur, remember you're a gentleman and gentleman aren't supposed to do these kind s of stuff. He was about to return to his chair when he saw Maria grabbed the pole and started to pole dance.

'Crap this is starting to turn me on, it wouldn't be that bad to peek a little more now would it?'

'Look at those sun kissed melons move, Oh how I love to grope them. I wonder what she tastes like?'

After Maria finished her special number. England could see that he was erect and he needs to calm it down before Maria could come out 'Good thing she has put her clothes back on or else, I'll be known as the Great Pervert'. He quickly sat on his chair waiting for the Filipina to come out.

As Maria came out, she had a grin on her face and went straight to the cashier. Arthur stood next to her and somehow he thought Maria winked at him.

"So did you enjoy the show?" asked Maria

"What?"

"I said if you enjoyed the rain shower?"

"Yes I did, I enjoyed it a lot" Arthur answered eventhough he knows what Maria is really trying to say.

"I'm glad you did" said a smiling Maria

"Oh by the way, your boss called you, since you were busy trying on, I took the liberty of answering it"

"What did he say?"

"He's just checking if you arrived here safely"

"Oh, I see. Thanks Arthur"

"No problem, so do you want to go to my house?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired"

Arthur hailed a taxi and they went to his house. Maria put her head on Arthur's shoulder and fell asleep. He noticed that her face was peaceful and reminded him of a little girl he met many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir we have reached the port"

"Good dispatch our men and prepare for the raid"

As Arthur walked along the port, he noticed a little girl hiding behind a barrel, she was about the age of 5, has raven black hair, chestnut eyes and light tanned skin.

"Hello there" he said as he approached her.

"Hello as well" said the little girl. Arthur was surprised that the child knows how to speak English.

"State your name child"

"Maria Clara Carriedo de la Cruz"

When he heard the name Carriedo, only one person appeared in his mind.

"Do you happen to be Antonio's daughter?"

"You know my father?" a questioning look came upon the child's face. Arthur let out a grin. 'So this is Antonio's Asian colony'.

"Yes, I know your father. Is he here?"

"No, he's back in his country"

A devilish grin crept up Arthur's face. 'God is on my side today'.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" He was cut off from his imagination by the child's question

"Arthur Kirkland"

"You are Inglaterra!" Maria's eyes grew, she tried to run but Arthur grabbed her arm and asked where she is going. "My papa said you are the enemy and that I should run away when I encounter the personification of the country!"

He pulled her into a hug and whispered to her. "Your father taught you well but I'm afraid you are coming with me, do forgive me for this." He carried her like a sack of potato and walked back to his ship's cabin.

After Antonio learned that Arthur has his precious daughter, he quickly went back to the Philippines to try and rescue her.

"Damn that Inglaterra, I hope he does not harm mi hija or worse, torture her with his awful food!"

Arthur was the first one to declare war, then Antonio accepted his ultimatum. The war lasted about a year, but Spain was overpowered by the English and was forced out of the capital.

After a year of being England's captive. Maria actually warmed up to her captor, she even improved her English.

"Has Maria eaten yet?" Arthur asked the servant.

"I apologize milord, but she does not want to eat"

Arthur went to her room and knocked on the door "Maria, are you not hungry?"

"No!"

"Open this door young lady!"

"No! Bring me back to my father first!"

"You know that I cannot do that"

"Then I will not speak nor show myself to you until you bring me back!"

"Fine! Suit yourself!" shouted Arthur as his temper got the best of him.

He was about to leave when he heard sobbing in her room, he then realized that she was just a child being held captive, of course she'd miss her papa.

"I'm sorry Maria, I won't raise my voice again"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

To his surprise, she opened the door as she felt his words were sincere. Arthur then knelt down so he can see the girl's face.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry"

"It's alright lass, now come o-" before he could finish his sentence, Maria hugged him. He was very surprised by her gesture, she reminded him of Alfred when he was little. Arthur then hugged her back. 'She smells like Jasmine'.

"Come on, let's eat supper together" He carried her and sat her on the chair next to him. The servant laid the food in front of them.

"Eat your supper Maria"

"I do not want to" she said as she crossed her arms. 'God, I thought we were okay, she's as stubborn as Alfred'.

"Why?"

"Because papa said that Inglaterra's food is terrible"

"What? That tomato loving wanker doesn't know a gourmet meal when he tastes one." An annoyed look spread on Arthur's face. His thick brows almost became a unibrow.

Maria let out a loud giggle. She was fascinated by his thick brows. It was the first time he heard her giggle and it was so cute.

"You're eyebrows look like caterpillars, hehe"

"I get that a lot, now eat your supper"

She then ate her supper. "This doesn't taste as bad as it looks" She actually finished eating it.

"I told you so" England smiled and shouted. "Take that Antonio!"

Mariah laughed at the scene then yawned. After eating, he carried her back to her room, only to find out that she was already asleep. He laid her down and tucked her in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room. "Goodnight Maria"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir?, Sir?" Arthur was snapped back to reality

"Oh, I'm sorry, here you go" He gave his payment to the driver.

'Maria, wake up sleepy head, were here" He shook her and opened her eyes, let out a yawn and took the shopping bags and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Your house is huge!" She was excited. You can see it in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside" Arthur took the key under the doormat and opened the door."Welcome to my humble abode"

The only words that came out of Maria's mouth was "Wow" and "Awesome". Arthur's house has a Victorian touch to it from the dining room to the study. "Let's go upstairs, I'll show you the bathroom and you room" They climbed up the stairs and went to the room that is in the far end of the hallway. "This is the bathroom". Maria's mouth dropped, the bathtub could fit four people and event the toilet was automatic. "I'll show you to your room" He opened the door that was two doors before the bathroom. When they entered the room Maria was just astonished by its beauty.

"This is more beautiful than a hotel room"

"That is why my superior insisted that you stay here"

"Well I guess I'll leave you to rest, Oh yes, if there's anything you need just knock on my door, my room is across yours" Maria gave a nod and Arthur got out of the room.

"This house is fit for a king. Maybe I'll rest first then take a bath later'. She said as she was still astounded by the room's beauty.

Arthur decided to take a bath first, he filled the tub with water and add some soap, he then undressed himself and got in the tub, then he remembers his dream about meeting Maria. He then wallowed in the water and started to reminisce about the past especially the memory when he gave Maria back to Antonio.

On the other hand, Maria couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a bath first. She walked towards the bathroom and turned the knob and let herself in. (Arthur forgot to lock the door) She noticed that the tub was already filled with water and soap. 'Arthur's such a darling, maybe he's not perverted as I thought, he even made me a bath' She tied her hair into a messy bun. She then got into the tub (opposite of where Arthur is) and relaxed herself.

**Back to Arthur's flashback**

They were in Antonio's house in the Philippines

"Will I ever see you again?" Maria was crying in his chest

"No, your father doesn't want me to see or visit you. This goodbye Maria" he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"I would never in the world forget you, You are my precious pearl" Arthur then released her from the hug and walked away.

"You made a very wise choice Inglaterra" said a pissed off conquistador

"Take care of her"

"Of course, I'll take care of her, she's my daughter" said Antonio while trying to restrain her daughter from chasing the blonde man.

As the doors closed behind him, tears started flowing in his cheeks as he heard Maria painfully calling his name.

**End of flashback**

He then opened his eyes and rose up from the water when he heard someone scream in front of him. He saw that it was Maria, he then tried to restrain her by pulling her in a hug. They both blushed at the touch of their skin until they both realized that they were both completely naked and released from each other's hug and Maria covered her chest and closed her legs.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" said an angered Arthur

"Me? You're the one who forgot to lock the door" as she was already raising her voice.

"Can't you see I was taking a bath?"

"How the hell would I know that you were in the bathtub when you were wallowed in the water"

There was a long pause, then Maria spoke.

"I'm sorry" she didn't look at him feeling embarrassed by the situation. "It's my fault, I should have asked first if there was someone in the bathroom and I thought the bath was for me so I got in."

Maria was still not looking at him and Arthur noticed the light tanned goddess in front of him had already changed into the shade of red. 'She looks adorable when she's embarrassed'.

She was about to stand up when Arthur apologized for not locking the door.

"I'm going to go"

"Please stay" said Arthur

"Why?"

"I mean, I'm already done bathing, so you can stay" Arthur then stood as Maria turned her head so she can't see the man's private part. He then grabbed a towel and headed for the door. "Again, I do apologize". Maria gave him a smile. He then returned the smile and said goodnight.

"Goodnight" was the only thing Maria could say. 'Wow, most men today wouldn't pass up the chance if they were with a girl, in a bathtub, completely naked. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all'

Then she remembered Arthur's body, how chiseled it was and muy macho, her heart fluttered with the thought of it, then remembered the hug and that she felt something sticking in her stomach. 'Oh god don't tell me that was his, ugghh. Snap out of it, you should finish bathing and try to rest, you have a big day ahead of you" She then finished bathing and went to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

While Maria was sleeping like a baby. Arthur, on the other hand has a hard time falling asleep. 'I still can't believe that she was in the bath with me. Naked. This is definitely going in my top ten favorite evenings list'.

The thought of her skin against his, her breast against his chest, so soft and firm. 'If only I can tell her how I really fell' then the image of Alfred came to his mind and how much Maria has been crushing on that dolt for a long time. Arthur finally fell asleep with the thought that he can never be her hero, he can never compare to the things Alfred did for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria woke up, took a shower and put on her blue dress for the meeting later then she heard a knock on her door.

"Maria, I made breakfast, come downstairs when you're ready we don't want to be late for the meeting."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said as she fixed her hair and went down to the dining room afterwards. "Hmm, something smells nice" as she sniffed the whole room. Arthur was already in his chair. Maria sat on the chair beside him. She stared at the food that was on her plate. It was sort of a pudding with dried fruit in it. She then grabbed the spoon and took a small amount of it.

"I hope the taste is to your liking" he said as he watched Maria eat his cooking.

"It's delicious!" she said as her eyes were sparkling.

"Maria, I am very sorry about last night"

"It's alright Arthur, after all it was my fault" as she smiled. Her smile was warm and made him blush.

"Wait, I'll get some orange juice from the kitchen". He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. As Arthur took out an orange carton, he was startled by a familiar voice which made him spill the juice on the floor.

"Bonjour Angleterre" said the Frenchman who was leaning on the counter.

"Agh, you made me spill my drink, What the bloody hell are you even doing here frog?!"

"Aah, But I've missed my dear Angleterre, so I paid you a visit"

"By trespassing?" he angrily uttered whilst cleaning the floor.

"Arthur? Is there something wrong? It sounds like you need help" shouted a worried Maria while she was still enjoying the pudding.

"No, I'm fine, I can handle it"

"Ah, so you have a female company. I am going to introduce myself" as the Frenchman walked towards the dining room.

"No!, Wait Argh –" as Arthur tried to catch him.

They have both reached the area and found Maria whose angelic face made them stare at her for seconds.

"Who's your friend Arthur?" Maria asked as she curiously observed the Frenchman standing next to Arthur.

Arthur gave a sigh and introduced them to each other. "Frog, Maria. Maria Frog and he's not my friend."

"Wait I know you, you're Francis, right?"

"Oui, ma petite belle fleur and you are Antonio's daughter, Philippines, right?"

Maria nodded. "But you can call me Maria"

"Ah, Antonio's so lucky to have such a beauty as a daughter" he knelt down and kissed her hand which made her blush. "Honhonhon Naughty Angleterre, keeping a goddess from me"

"That's because you're a bloody snail slurping pervert!" Arthur hissed at him. They were about to start a fight when Maria interrupted them.

"Oh Arthur, before I forget, what's the name of this dish?"

"It's called Spotted Dick". When Maria heard the name, she kind of blurted out. 'Did I just hear him say dick?'.

"Sacrebleu! You fed her your food! Zis is an outrage!" Francis gave a shocked look at Arthur. He then turned to Maria. "My dear, we must get you to ze hospital before you die"

Arthur then grabbed Francis' collar from the back who was cursing in French. "Just ignore him." Dragged him outside and kicked him so hard, he flew back to his own country and went back inside his house.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes" she answered as she fixed her coat. "Wait, where's Francis?"

"Let's just say, he flew back to his country"

She let out a small giggle. "Poor Francis" and with that they went outside.

"The place where the meeting is going to be held is actually quite near" He offered his hand and "Shall we walk?"

"Yes we shall"

After the meeting

"Glad that was over, so do you want to go to the park?"

"Is it near?"

"Yes, it's just a few blocks from here"

"Then let's walk" They have been walking for about five minutes now, but none of them spoke until Maria started to break the ice. "You know, you shouldn't have kicked Francis out, I mean even if he teases you a lot, he considers you as his friend"

"I know, but it's irritating when he calls me the Black sheep of Europe" he said as a sad look came on Arthur's face.

"Don't be, were just the same you know. If you're the black sheep of Europe then I'm the black sheep of Asia" as she comforted the sad nation.

"And in what way?" he asked with curiosity in his face.

"For starters, Were both island nations, yeah sure Japan is also, but he is quite near other countries, sometimes nobody notices me"

"You have a point there". He never thought that this nation also felt alone. His face was even sadder than it used to be.

"But don't be sad Arthur, you'll always have me by your side" Maria blushed when she realized what she just said and heard a chuckle from Arthur. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, well here we are" he said as they've stopped walking and reached the park.

They have walked around the park and stopped to rest when they saw a park bench.

"You really have such beautiful places."

"Thank you"

Suddenly a song played within the park.

"I forgot, there's a fair in the park for a week"

Without saying a word Maria grabbed Arthur's arm and ran to the fair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait Maria!". Arthur stopped as he tries to catch his breath. "You're fast for someone who's wearing heels"

"You're just getting old Arthur" she said as she teased him.

"Not too old to catch you". And with that Maria ran as fast as she could and entered the hall of mirrors. Arthur followed her. Maria first tried to trick him with the illusions of the mirror but Arthur was too smart and too experienced for that and eventually caught her from the back.

"Okay Arthur, I surrender" she said while she was laughing. He then released his tight grip on her and exited. "That was so fun"

"Look who's trying to catch their breath now" he said while looking at Maria who was still panting.

"Shut up old man" Maria then pushed him and ran to the fair's games. Arthur ran after her and saw that she was looking at a large mango stuff toy.

"Do you want to try Miss? One Pound for one round" said the carnie, as he offered her three balls.

"I'll try" said Arthur as he grabbed the balls and paid the man. The game is called one ball, where you try to hit three milk cans that are arranged in a pyramid.

"I'm going to show you what this old man can do" as he gave Maria a smirk and threw the first ball, it missed, then he threw the second ball, well It missed again, then the last ball which unfortunately missed. He then frowned, _I've missed the chance to impress her. _He then heard Maria say that she wanted to play, She paid the man and he gave her three balls. With one throw she managed to hit the three bottles.

"Well done Miss, you can choose any prize you like" as the carnie, showed her the prizes she can redeem. Maria pointed the large mango stuff toy. The man gave her the mango and she thanked him for the game.

The sun was already setting when Arthur and Maria were walking out of the fair, she noticed that he was sulking. She faced him and gave him her prized mango stuff toy.

"What are you doing?" he had questioned look upon his face.

"Giving you my mango" she replied as Arthur raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, you look kind of sad, so here" she said as she handed her mango to him.

"But you won this"

"You need it more than I do, plus there are plenty of real mangoes back home"

"And why on earth would need that?"

"When you're feeling sad, like now, you can always hug the mango, think of it as me" She then noticed that his frown turned upside down and took the mango from her hands.

"Thank you" he said with a charming smile that made Maria blush. "Come on, let's go back to the house, I'll show you around London tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Since tomorrow is your last day here, it would be inappropriate if I haven't shown you London"

"You're the best Artie!" she said and kissed his cheek, that earned Arthur a blush. They both took a cab and went back to Arthur's house.

The following day..

"Maria, let's get going!" Arthur called from the first floor. When he turned around, he saw the exotic beauty that was descending the stairs. He just stared at her, with her hair down to her waist, she wore a loose blouse, some skinny jeans and ankle boots.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me or something" she said as she waved her hand at his face.

"Oh right, come now" he said as he was snapped back to reality. They both walked out of the house. Arthur then locked the door and called for a taxi.

"So can I ask where are we exactly going?"

"You'll see"

The first on their list was Madame Tussaude, the famous wax museum. Every famous celebrity has their wax sculpture there. When they went to the royal family section, where all the famous monarchs' wax are, Maria was surprised to see a very familiar sculpture.

"No way Arthur! You have a sculpture of yourself!"

Arthur just gave a light chuckle as he finds it very amusing that Maria was inspecting every detail of his sculpture.

"Woah! It's even got your famous eyebrows" she said as she pointed at the eyebrows. "Wait, how did you even get a sculpture" as she had a curious look on her face.

"The Queen requested that I have one" he said nonchalantly.

"Awesome, Aw I want to get a picture, but I don't have a camera"

"Why get a picture of my sculpture, when you're already with the original" he said with his famous smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Arthur" as she gave out a soft laugh. She then spotted a photobooth and dragged Arthur and entered the booth, slid some coins and did some wacky poses before the camera shoots. Maria noticed that Arthur was as stiff as his sculpture conveying that he doesn't want to take some picture.

"Come on Arthur, don't be such a killjoy"

"I will not do such things"

"Fine. Suit yourself" she said as she pouted.

"Oh, Alright! I'll do it"

"Yey!"

"But first we should do a formal pose, I want to have a decent photo, even if it's just one"

"As you wish my lord" she said as she put one hand on her chest and made a bow.

Arthur just laughed at this. The camera shoots, the first was of course, Arthur's request, a formal one, the other two poses was anything they could think of and the last shoot, Maria kissed Arthur in the cheek. Arthur's face went from the shade of bisque to the shade of scarlet.

"What did you do that for?" he said as he was rubbing his cheek.

"I haven't thanked you properly for yesterday" she said as her head turned away to hide her blushing face. "So, thank you"

"Well, that was a bit surprising gesture you made, but you are most certainly welcome"

When they both stepped out of the booth, the first thing Arthur heard was Maria's stomach grumbling. She was about to speak when Arthur placed his finger on her lips. "Don't speak, I already know what you are going to say. Now come on let's grab some lunch"

She nodded and grabbed the already developed photos. Both of them stared at.

"I'll have the first half, since it'll remind me of you, a grouchy gentleman" she said with a laugh.

"Hey! Fine then, I'll have the second half, which also reminds me of you, an eccentric psycho" it was his turn to laugh.

"Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war, darling"

They had lunch in this nice little cafe which actually serves British and Italian cuisine. Maria ordered pasta with extra tomato sauce, but of course, it tastes nothing compared to Feliciano and Romano's version. Arthur ordered the usual scones and tea.

As they were eating, they were interrupted by Arthur's magical friend. They didn't actually care if people were staring at them.

"Flying Mint Bunny, aw, you're still as cute as ever!" she said as the creature twirled in her head.

"So how are the magical creatures In your country?"

"Well, they're fine, they've probably missed me by now"

"I'm sure they did"

After lunch, they went to the Tower of London, famous for the torturing of criminals, innocent or not and it's the place where they display the crown jewels.

"You know, this place gives me the creeps" Maria felt a dark aura as they both walked in the hallways.

"Well, many have died in this place" he said as he hold her hand to comfort her. He noticed that she tighten her grip on his hand. They've reached the end of the hallway and are now facing the famous crown jewels.

"Holy-!" Maria stopped as Arthur glared at her. For someone who's always using profane words, Arthur doesn't like people who curses. "I mean, this is absolutely stunning" as she stared at some of the crown jewels. But one collection caught her attention.

"That actually belonged to the Queen Elizabeth"

"Really?"

"Yes, I can never forget her jewels, she did bring England to its Golden Age, and honestly she was my favourite superior"

"You must awfully miss her?"

"Yes, but we have to move on. As the embodiment of nations, we are immortal. Our people move on, and as our countries developed, us nations grow."

After that, they spend the rest of the afternoon touring the Tower of London. When evening approaches, they went to the London Eye.

"London is such a majestic place" she said in awe as they reached the top. "I wish my place could be this majestic"

"Your place is majestic, you just don't realized it yet. And truth be told, you and you're people are quite unique"

"And in what way would me and my people be unique?"

"First, you have this undying hospitality and second, the way you carry yourself after disasters, I mean, after the war, your place was really devastated and I was informed that you were really hurt badly. But when you saw Japan on your first World Conference, you never did hold a grudge on him, there was no awkwardness between the two of you. If I were in your situation at that time, I don't think I could ever forgive him, even if he was my friend, sure it would take some time to heal but there would always be a scar." He said in a peculiar tone. "And Finally when I watched the news and some disasters hit you, your people never lost hope. They always find a solution to pursue happiness and that is quite marvellous"

"I'll take that as a compliment my good sir"

As they went off the ride, it began to rain.

"Wait here, I'll hail a taxi" he said but was grabbed the arm by Maria who was smiling sheepishly. "What are you doing?"

"Let's just run for it, plus no taxis are heading this way"

"If I hadn't known better Maria, I think you're mental"

Maria just laughed and began to run on the streets. Arthur gave a sigh. _This girl's going to drive me insane, _and ran after her.

Once home, Maria was drenched from the rain

"That was fun!" she said as she was panting.

"Good Lord, you're drenched, have a change of clothes first while I'll go make some tea. Head to the study when you're done"

She nodded and as Maria was about to head upstairs. She realized that she sent all her clothes to the dry cleaners.

"Arthur, can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have some extra clothes, I just remembered that I sent all of my clothes to the cleaners"

"Unfortunately, no. I also sent mine this morning"

Maria was already looking distressed, she can't go to bed wearing only her underwear. Before she could head upstairs to get a towel, A polo shirt was thrown in her head. She realized that I was Arthur's.

"You can wear that for a while, I apologize if it's a bit wet. It's your choice if you want to wear it or not, but I advise you to wear it, if you don't want to catch a cold"

"Thanks Arthur" and with that Maria headed to the bathroom to change.

When she finished changing, she went straight to Arthur's study. It was classy everything was made of mahogany. There were plenty of books that were stacked in the shelves, you could say that it was a mini library of some sort. There was a chair that was beside the fireplace and a white fur carpet in front of it. She sat on the carpet and waited for Arthur to bring the tea. As she waited, she thought of the moments she spent with Arthur. _Am I falling in love with hi, again? No, this can't be happening. I'm not ready to love again._ She was interrupted when Arthur entered the study bringing two hot cups of tea. He sat down beside her and handed her, her cup of tea.

"Nothing beats a cold weather than sipping hot tea" he said while taking a sip. _She looks awfully distracted, I wonder what's bothering her._

"Arthur, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Not to meddle on your personal affairs, I'm just plain curious, Why did you broke up with Seychelles?, I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she said frankly. Then again, she lied. Truth is, She actually loved Arthur and she has never forgotten him ever since the day he returned her back to Antonio. When Maria first joined the World Conferences, she was excited to see Arthur, but when she entered the room, she saw Arthur and Seychelles kissing and every country was cheering for them. Ever since, she tried to suppress the feelings she had for Arthur, sure she was still a friend to him, but for years she was like this, and then she learned to love Alfred, but was immediately hurt when she learned that he was in love with Vietnam.

His smile dropped when he heard his ex-lover's name. Arthur didn't say a word.

Arthur then opened his mouth and said "I guess you could say we were just too different, we always argued a lot as well and then we realized we weren't meant for each other"

"I'm sorry Arthur, I shouldn't have asked a stupid question" she said while looking a her tea.

"Don't worry Maria, at least were still friends, I've also been waiting a long time to get that out of my system" as he gave her a soft smile. "Alright, now Its my turn to ask the question"

"Okay, so what is your question?"

"Do you still love Alfred and was he your first love?" he said as she blurted out her tea.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Everyone knows that you have been crushing on that dolt for an eternity, plus it's not fair if you do not answer the question, after all I answered yours"

"It's not fair, that's two questions"

"Please Maria" he said with those puppy dog eyes

"If you insist, Well, I do still love him" This statement crushed Arthur's heart. "But only as a brother now" she said as she continued her sentence. "Sure I fell in love with him in WWII but no matter how Ii try to make him see me as a woman, I'll always be his little sister. I eventually gave up when I learned he loves Vietnam". This gave Arthur hope but also felt sorry for Maria. "And no, he wasn't my first love" Her face was starting to get a little sad, and tears started to form in her eyes.

Maria felt a hand on her shoulder. "A special lady such as yourself shouldn't be shedding tears for a git like that, you deserve better". She started to smile and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Wait if Alfred wasn't your first love then who is it?"

"That's for you to know and for me to find out" she said as she spotted something she really liked in the corner of the room. She stood up and walked towards it. "Hey Arthur, does this still work?" as she pointed at the phonograph.

"Of course, it still does" he said as he also walked towards it. He bent down and took out a cd from the cabinet where the phonograph was placed and pulled out a CD and played it. "May I have this dance, my dear lady?" he said as he kneeled down and offered her his hand.

"I would be delighted, my good sir" she gave her hand and they walked towards the middle of the room. A song was played. It wasn't old as England but it was a classic. Arthur held her right hand and slipped a hand through her waist. Maria puts a hand on his shoulder and they started to sway as the song played. Arthur started to gaze upon her face. He could see that she was in bliss. They both were. Arthur never thought that he would be this happy again. Slowly, Maria laid her head into his chest. This made his face redden as he caught a whip of her scent. His heart was beating fast. _Should I tell her now? I really can't hold my feelings for her any longer._

Maria's POV

_Really, now what happening to me?_. She thought of what she had just done. She then stared at Arthur whose face was redder than a tomato. Her face was leaning towards his face. _Oh god, what's happening, why can't I control myself._ She was going too far and it was getting very awkward in her part. Before she could move another inch to Arthur's lips, she stopped and broke the gaze. Before the song could end, she freed her hand from his. "Wwell, I think it's time for me to go to bed" she said embarrassingly as she saw Arthur's face dropped. She could see that his smile was slowly turning into a frown, but he did his best to hide it. Maria wasn't ready and didn't know if Arthur loved her as well. The truth might hurt her again.

End of POV

"It is rather late. And your flight back home is tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes" she said frankly. "Then goodnight Arthur" and went upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight" he said in a hurt tone. Arthur thought he would tell her now, but I guess he thought wrong. _I know I should tell her on our next World Conference, that way I could at least prepare. _He then made up his mind and went to bed.

The next morning ..

"I will send you your luggage when it arrives here, Alright?" he said as they stood in front of his house. "I guess I will see you in the next World Conference?"

"Yeah" she said. "Thank you so much, Arthur, for everything" as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome lass, you are always welcome here, love" he said and escorted her to the taxi and waved goodbye.

As Maria boarded her plane, she thought of Arthur and how he changed her life ever since they met.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

When Maria was returned to Antonio, he thought nothing would change, he thought wrong. Maria started to rebel against her father. Antonio never lets anyone interact with Maria, he was very strict with her, even when trading goods with Yao Wang, and after Arthur took her, he showed her the world and the kind of freedom she wishes.

"Papa, I want my Independence!" as Maria pointed the sabre at Antonio.

"That Inglaterra has poisoned your mind!"

"No papa! He showed me reality, the world and most importantly the truth!"

Eventually Maria got her independence from Antonio, only to learn that she didn't actually got her independence, but was sold to Alfred. At first she was mad at Antonio, but she learned that he was under a crisis, the Spanish Empire was crumbling down, so Maria understood her father's situation and made amends with him. In Alfred's case, she was angry at him as well, but he did help her during World War II, so her anger disappeared. She also learned that in World War II, Arthur helped out a little bit, and she was happy to know that he remembers her.

It took a while before Maria joined her first World Conference, she was so nervous that the other big countries might eat her alive due to the fact that she was easy to be colonized. When she entered the big wooden doors, a somewhat familiar face greeted her.

"Mi hija! I'm so glad you finally joined us!" Antonio hugged so tight that she couldn't breathe.

Whispers came across the room. "Espagne has a daughter?" a man said with a French accent.

"Awesome! Antonio's daughter looks hot!" said an albino kind of looking man.

"Wait, I know her, aru!" a man that was very familiar to Maria, he also has his hair in a ponytail.

"Look at how much you have grown, mi nina!" Antonio said as he inspected his daughter.

"Uhm, excuse me, Maria, but could you please introduce yourself" Ludwig said as he interrupted the father daughter reunion.

"Thank you Ludwig" as she smiled at him which made Germany blush

"Oi west, you know her?" said the Albino.

"Yes, bruder, I met her several decades ago"

When Maria stood up in the podium, he notices a man with thick eyebrows, messy blonde hair and green eyes, and she knows who exactly who this was. Maria was about to call his name and hug him, when she noticed that there was girl, brown hair that were tied into two ponytails, a much tanner skin than hers, she was sitting next Arthur and holding his hand. Arthur kissed her on the lips and other countries wooed them.

"Nice one, Artie!" said a man with a cheeseburger on his hand. Maria knew him as well, how could she ever forget her saviour.

"Shut up, you bloody git, and don't call me Artie, it's Arthur!" he said and Maria quickly turned her attention back to the two lovers. "Well, go on Maria introduce yourself" he said in a calm way.

"You know her darling" the brown haired woman whispered in Arthur's ear.

"Yes, my dear. She was under my care for three years when she was a little girl". Oh god, Maria could hear them whispering, and it was kind of getting annoying on her part, and just introduce herself.

"Good Morning, Nice to meet all of you, I am Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, representing the Republic of the Philippines" she said with poise and grace. She could hear her papa squeaking out. "Mi Hija's still using my name". So yeah, it was embarrassing but at the same time, it felt good. Maria missed her papa so dearly, it was really nice to keep his name. Everybody applauded her for her introduction and went down of the podium.

"Alright, we will have a fifteen minute break, so you get to know other countries" announced Ludwig.

Antonio quickly grabbed Maria's hand and introduced her to a woman named Alice.

"Alice, I would like you to meet my daughter, Maria"

"Please to meet you Maria, I am Alice and I represent the country Belgium" the woman has short, slightly curly, "pretty," blonde hair that was held back with a ribbon and her lips were shaped like a cat's lips.

"So you're the one papa always like to talk about" Maria said as Antonio covered her mouth.

"Hmm, what was that?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing nothing" Antonio said as he dragged Maria into another corner.

"Papa, why did you do that for" she said as he removed his hands. "I guess you haven't told her yet, am I right?". Spain just nodded. "She kind of a nice woman, and I think she's not the kind of person that would eat you alive, so why don't you just tell her"

"But, mi hija, I'm shy" he said while his face turned bright red.

Maria laid her land on his shoulder and said "Don't get me wrong papa, but the word shy doesn't really much fit you, you are after all the country of passion, so why don't you show her how passionate you are to her" as she looked at him straight in the eye."You can do this papa"

"Gracias, mi hija, but not now, I will confess another time" he thanked her for the encouragement and left.

She smiled as she watch her papa go back and talk to Alice. Then a hand landed on her shoulder. "You've become such a fine lady, my pearl". Maria turned around and came to see that it was Arthur.

"Arthur! How have you been doing?" she said and hugged him.

"I have been fine, oh before I forget, let me introduce you to someone" as he pulled the woman that was beside him. "Maria, this is Seychelles, she is what you might today, as my girlfriend"

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Maria" she said with her French accent.

"The pleasure is all mine" Maria tried her hardest not to turn her smile into a frown and when the two left, her face became sad. _Sure Arthur still recognizes me, but. God I wish I hadn't come to this conference, I am such a fool to believe that Arthur was my knight and shining armor. Well, I should still be thankful that he gave me the inspiration to be free. Guess fairytales are just crappy bullshits. _And that is where Maria began to suppress her feeling toward Arthur, but they remained friends after many years. She then started to fall for Alfred, but she was eventually crushed when she learned that he loved his sister Vietnam. So, Maria promised herself not to fall in love again, or well at least to those two.

(When Maria was held captive by Arthur for three years, Arthur showed her the world, although he didn't directly said the term independence or freedom, he showed her what it's like to be free)


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthur's flashback**

Once he returned Maria back to Antonio, he went onto a depressing stage of his life. Alfred started to rebel on him and thus gaining independence from him. His other colonies started to get ideas from Alfred's rebellion and thus starting their own revolution. It was actually a headache for Arthur, he wished he could escape somewhere and then he remembered Maria, her land, peaceful and the sun always shine, unlike his place, always raining. He remembered the little girl who was very mad at him at first, defying his every order, but somehow grew to like him, tried to improve her English, and even ate his food. The three years he spent with the girl was one of the best years of his life, having her with him made him feel like a pirate again, since he would always tell her stories about his adventures, and Maria will always convince him to role play it, which he gladly accepted. Arthur played, of course, he captain and Maria as his first mate. They would play it, when they have the whole ship to themselves, when Arthur's crew is out having the time of their lives.

"Batten down the hatches" he shouted with his pirate accent

"Aye Captain!" Maria gestured her hand as if she were a pirate and Arthur would just chuckle.

Returning her to Spain was one of the most heart-aching thing he had to do, but of course, it was necessary since a treaty was made, and he also thought it was the best for her. After a few more years, he met another little girl, brown hair with pigtails, Seychelles. he learned that the girl was Francis' colony and because he is his rival, he wanted the girl since there are no wars so there are no treaties to be made, so of he took her away from Francis, he will never give her back to him. Now having Seychelles around made him feel happy again, slowly his loneliness started to fade away and as Seychelles got older, he had fallen in love with her, but he has never forgotten Maria, he could never forget his precious pearl and when she attended her first World Conference, he was stunned to see that the once stubborn and little girl he once took care of was all grown up now and has now turned into a lady, her pearl is shining more than ever.

After meeting Maria, they became friends again, and when he and Seychelles broke up, he ran to Alfred for comfort, but was too busy and since Alfred was residing in the Philippines back then, he found Maria instead and that was the time he began to fall in love with her, admiring the woman she has now become. Eventually, he learned that she was in love with Alfred, after all she was Alfred's colony so having feelings for the hamburger bastard is unavoidable since Alfred was nice, taught her people how to speak English, unlike the government of Spain in the Philippines and most of all influenced her. Maria even actually believed that Alfred was her hero, believing that he saved her in World War II, but Arthur thought no better, Maria was Alfred's colony at that time, so it would be normal if he saved her. _If only Maria knew that I was also there for her. _Yes British troops supported the Philippines in World War II, and the Philippines aided the British by sending some nurses in the United Kingdom. He became jealous of Alfred and after Maria learned that Alfred was in love with Vietnam, she also ran to Arthur for comfort.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry if I disturbed you, IIt's jjust" she said as she was crying very hard on Arthur's shoulder. "God, why do I always have to fall in love with the wrong person"

"Sshh, there there, It's fine, you need someone right now. Maybe you just loved the wrong person at the wrong time" as he patted her head to stop the tears. He held her until she has fallen asleep. The woman he was now holding was still in pain and he couldn't just walked on her and profess his love, they stayed friends for years, but he had never shown Maria any signs that he loved her, afraid that he would be rejected and that Maria still had feelings for Alfred.


End file.
